EroKage
by czgohan
Summary: What if Tsunade was not the fifth? what if it was the elders original choice? see what happens, please review. eventual Naru/Hina though will not be the focus
1. Chapter 1: End of an Era

Note: This is an idea I've had for a while. I didn't want to start a new story when I've got a fair few that still need completion, but as I've got mental blocks as far as those go and update them when inspiration strikes, I figured 'why the hell not?'

So essentially the story goes that Tsunade was never offered the role of Hokage, someone else accepted and I think by the title it is obvious whom that was. It begins after the sound/sand invasion arc.

I hope you all like it; please let me know what you all think.

Disclaimer: I neither own nor to I get paid for Naruto or any of its characters. While any possible OC's are mine, I see no money for them either. This remains the intellectual property of Kishimoto-sama.

Ero-Kage

Chapter One: End of an Era

He laughed, longer and harder than he had in years, especially considering the past few days.

Jiraiya had just seen so much mindless destruction of his beloved village at the hands of someone he'd once counts his best friend.

He'd buried his old teacher, the closest thing he'd ever had to a father, also taken by that damned hebi-teme.

And he inadvertently acquired a new apprentice, damn kid was extremely annoying and though he may have owed it to Minato his nerves were constantly frayed at the hands of the young blond boy.

Never mind the potential the gaki had, he wished that he had just a little bit of his fathers' self-control.

And now he'd just heard the funniest thing he'd ever heard, all the tension and sorrow of the last month was gone, if only for a moment.

"Wait…" he gasped for breath as he laughed in the faces of two extremely annoyed looking elders. "Wait a second, what did you say?"

Mitokado Homura sighed, a slight anger flashed across his aged face at the light-hearted way that the younger man took the news…as if it was a joke. He adjusted his glasses and spoke in a clipped tone, "since Sarutobi is gone, we need a successor."

Utatane Koharu spoke in her soft yet oddly firm tone, "since Hiruzen had not named a successor, it falls on the elders to select a replacement. The Diamyo also agrees, you are the best choice, Jiraiya."

"I can think of one person right of the bat who would be good, Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya said still chuckling.

The elders seemed to consider it, then Koharu spoke, "while she might make a good replacement, she has pretty much abandoned the village. We'd just as soon consider Orochimaru."

Jiraiya's mirth was gone instantly; "hey now that is pushing it a bit far, Tsunade may not want to return but to lump her in with the teme…"

Homura nodded, "you just said it, she does not want anything to do with the village. While she may not attack us as Orochimaru has, it would take a lot to convince her to return and more than that take the position that she wants even less to do with than the village itself."

"But what if I can find her," Jiraiya suggested. "What if I can convince her?"

Homura shook his head, "she would still not be considered. You alone, of the three Sannin, have been truly loyal to the village. You alone return and live your life to protect the village and its people."

Koharu nodded in agreement, "you saved countless lives in the assault, the people speak of you alone in the reverence deserving of the title of Hokage and Sannin. Orochimaru is a traitor, and Tsunade is far too selfish to do the things that you have done for Konoha."

Jiraiya nodded at that, it made a depressing amount of sense. But he had another argument, "what about my spy network? There are things happening, as I know you are aware, that need to be closely watched."

The elders agreed to that, "You will have to choose a replacement, someone who will be capable of continuing on in your place…perhaps Hatake Kakashi?" Koharu suggested.

Jiraiya shrugged, "well, Minato always spoke highly of the kid, and I know that he would be more than capable of it. Despite the fact that he has a Genin team to take care of." He seemed to consider something, "Ok, I will do it…" the elders brightened, "on a couple of conditions."

"Such as?" Homura intoned.

"First, I want to take on an apprentice…officially," He replied.

The elders were well aware of whom the Sannin had been teaching the past month, "I assume you mean Uzumaki?" Koharu asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Jiraiya asked sharply.

"Not really," Homaru said. "May we ask why though?'

"He is an interesting brat, and I want to keep a personal eye on him considering the things happening outside the village," Jiraiya shrugged.

"Perhaps a good idea," Koharu conceded. "And the other?"

"I need a month, I need to go out and find Tsunade and convince her to return."

"But we just said that she would not be considered," Koharu started, only to be cut off.

"I know what you said," Jiraiya said. "I want her back in the village for other reasons. Tsunade is and will always be the best medic-nin the village has ever produced. I want to institute the program of having a medic on each team that she tried for in the past. I always thought that was a good idea. And who better to head the program?"

"Do you really think that you can convince her?" Homura asked dubiously.

"You better hope I can," Jiraiya said. "Because if I can't even convince my childhood friend and teammate of this, then I don't deserve the title and will not accept it. Then you will have to find another candidate."

The elders shared a quick glance, and seemed to communicate silently. "Very well," Homaru consented. "Do what you must, but be back within a month's time. We will keep things in order until then."

"Good," Jiraiya smiled. "Oh, and I'll be taking Naruto with me, being my new apprentice and all."

"Are you sure that wise?" Koharu asked. "After what you said is out there, looking for him?"

"They know that he is in the village," Jiraiya answered. "I can keep him safe and hidden out there perfectly well."

He left without giving them a chance at further dispute.

OoOoO

Naruto was just getting home after some training, he felt so mentally fried from the past few days he just needed to get his mind off his current thoughts.

The old man was gone, one of the few people who was actually nice to him, and he could almost count them on one hand, was dead.

He could almost count all the people who were nice to him on one hand, Iruka-sensei of course. Old man Ichiraku and Ayame were great people too. Kakashi-sensei was ok. Sakura-chan was great of course (though her punches hurt) and Sasuke was a teme.

Naruto sighed as he made his way to his bed and flopped down on it, he really didn't have that many precious people that he could afford to lose them. He blankly stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts turning to the Chunin exams that brought and end to the old mans life.

He supposed he gained a couple new precious people, in ero-sannin and Hinata.

The old pervert was annoying, but he did help him out a lot.

And Hinata, he never gave her any thought before, and she was kinda weird, but…

He smiled a bit at her kindness, that balm was amazing and her encouraging words just a few days ago were almost driven out of his mind because of the situation. But he hoped that she did see him kick Neji's ass for her. He made a mental note to ask her if she did see it.

He chuckled a bit at the thought, it felt good to laugh after the loss the village had…that he had.

Before his thoughts could turn back to sorrow there was a knock at the door. Grumbling, he stood and slouched to the door. He opened it quickly, "Yeah, what do you…"

His words died when he saw the hall was empty, he stuck his head out and looked either way. He shrugged at the lack of people there, and tried to put it from his mind, though wondering whom it was that messed with him.

He closed the door and turned back, only to find himself looking at Jiraiya sitting on his bed with a grin on his face. Naruto jumped and shouted out, "What the hell are you doing ero-sannin!?"

The older mans eye twitched, "haven't I told you not to call me that, gaki?"

Naruto shrugged, "I think it fits. So why are you here? Was that you at the door?"

Jiraiya gave a non-committal grunt, "and if it was?" he questioned.

Naruto seethed a bit at the trick, though grudgingly acknowledged the masterful way the simple prank was pulled.

Jiraiya stood up and began to walk out, "pack your things, we have a mission Gaki. The village needs a new Hokage and we are going to find a friend of mine before it can have it, and unfortunately they are out of the village at the moment."

Naruto was immediately running around and throwing random cloths and other goods into his traveling pack, "so we are going to bring the next Hokage to Konoha?" he asked excitedly. This was finally something constructive that he could do, something to keep him occupied, and of course the village would need his awesome skills in order to bring he next Hokage back.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Jiraiya muttered. "Just be at the north gate in an hour, got it?"


	2. Chapter 2: Lady Bad Luck

Disclaimer: I neither own nor do I get paid for any Naruto character, cause if I did Naruto would have spoken to Hinata by now. Good or bad, he wouldn't have just ignored her.

Ero-Kage

Chapter Two: Lady Bad-Luck

He groaned as he gingerly held his bleeding, and probably broken, nose. Jiraiya turned an angry eye toward the perpetrator, "Damn it Gai, you ever heard the phrase 'look before you leap'?" he snapped in a thick voice.

The spandex-clad man bowed deeply, "My deepest apologies, Jiraiya-sama. I made the most un-youthful mistake of forgetting my mirror to look around the corner; the polished Hiate-ite was not as useful as I had thought. All I saw was a dark blur beside a smaller orange one, and I believed Naruto-kun was in danger," Gai said very quickly and fervently.

Jiraiya carefully put some slight pressure on his nose, and winced. Yep defiantly broken. He'd get the overly exuberant Jonin back for harming his handsome face; it was about to become a monument after all. Jiraiya gripped the sides of his broken nose with his thumb and forefinger, and with a loud snap that caused both Gai and the nearby Naruto to grimace, righted it.

He wiped the excess blood from his face, and breathed in. Good, it seemed to be all right for now.

"Never mind that for now, Naruto is fine," Jiraiya said. "Something happened though didn't it? And not just here, did Itachi attack the village?"

Naruto's head snapped up, the man who was just here? He attacked Konoha?

"No Jiraiya-sama," Gai said in his oddly serious voice. "Uchiha Itachi did not attack us, he was there however, and my eternal rival, the notoriously hip Kakashi confronted him along with Kurenai-san and Asuma-san. Itachi and his partner said they were there for the Fourth's legacy."

"So, they came for Naruto at the village." Jiraiya stated.

"Nani?" Naruto exclaimed, "Is everyone alright?"

Gai continued, "Upon hearing of his brother's appearance, Sasuke-kun raced off. I came to bring him back and inform you of what had happened. It seems that I was not needed," he finished.

Jiraiya's eyes went wide. "Actually, there is something you can do." He quickly dispelled the massive Iwa-gama, and the walls returned to normal. From the wall, Sasuke fell to be caught by the sage. He walked the young Uchiha to Gai, and handed him over. "I am not sure what Itachi did to him, but you can take him back to the village."

Gai took the young boy and looked him over, "his condition is the same as Kakashi's."

"What happened to Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto yelled, now worried and annoyed that his previous question was ignored.

"Itachi did something, and the doctors have been unable to wake Kakashi," Gai explained, slinging the unconscious boy over his shoulder and addressing Naruto. "And now it seems that Sasuke-kun is in the same boat. I had head that you were on a mission to retrieve the Lady Tsunade, and the doctors at the hospital are certain that she is the only one skilled enough to help Kakashi and now Sasuke-kun."

"It must have been some type of technique from Itachi's Sharingan," Jiraiya surmised. He turned to Naruto, "Gaki, now we really can't fail this mission. You up for it, bringing her back no matter what?"

"This Tsunade can help them?" Naruto asked, both older men nodded. "Then I will bring her back, without question. And I never go back on my word!"

OoOoO

After Gai departed Jiraiya reached over and tugged the horrendous green one-piece outfit from Naruto's hands. "As much as I hate to say it, you are better off in an orange outfit. Don't ever let me catch you wearing this thing though," he said shaking the green spandex for emphasis.

Naruto nodded fervently. There was no need to even tell him that.

OoOoO

A sudden slash of warm, odd smelling water almost like rubber, doused Jiraiya's sleeping head. He was up in a flash glaring at his widely grinning student, who was holding the broken remains of the balloon.

"So, what's the next step Ero-Sennin?"

OoOoO

He watched in amazement at the gaki was close to mastering the second step in blowing up the rubber ball. He could feel the force of the chakra within it…and soon it simply ripped a small hole in the side of the ball, letting the air out slowly.

Jiraiya smirked at the blonde's dejected growls for not achieving the desired explosive results.

Still to come so far after only a week working at this particular step…

He made his way around the tree that he was concealed by and called out to Naruto. "What the hell was that? That was pathetic!"

The young boy wheeled around and glared at the old pervert, "I will get it, Ero-Sennin!!"

Jiraiya shrugged, "hmmm, maybe. Though I think that maybe this is far too advanced for you Gaki. Maybe I shouldn't have shown it to you."

The boy bared his teeth in a feral grimace, "I will not give up!" He snatched up another rubber ball and began focusing his chakra into it, more determined then ever.

Jiraiya was careful not to let the kid see his smile. It was almost ridiculously easy to motivate the boy.

OoOoO

The pair entered a small restaurant, and the old lecher immediately let his eyes drift over the research potential in the establishment. His eyes locked with a pair of golden orbs that narrowed at him. Jiraiya smiled widely as he made his way over to the blond goddess, Naruto trailed behind him.

When Tsunade spotted the old pervert her first instinct was to lay some money down on the table, grab Shizune and Ton-Ton, and vanish. But she was well aware, and grudgingly had to admit, that Jiraiya was a very difficult person to evade.

She also seriously doubted that this was a coincidental meeting, first that damned snake and now this horny toad? And since he was almost defiantly looking for her, he would follow should she attempt escape.

The blonde woman instead poured herself another shot of sake while Jiraiya sauntered over.

"Tsunade-hime!" he called out jovially, "what a pleasant surprise. To think that I would find you, of all people, drinking. Run out of gambling credits?"

Shizune jumped up immediately and bowed deeply to the new arrival, and Tsunade's eye twitched dangerously. Uninvited the pair seated themselves across form the two Konoichi, and Tsunade got her first look at the young boy that came in with Jiraiya and hers eyes widened and then narrowed again as she fixed a glare at the older man.

"Must be a day for reunions," she mused. "I had a feeling it was gonna be a bad day."

Jiraiya surveyed her seriously, "Orochimaru?" he questioned simply.

Tsunade nodded.

"Orochimaru!?" Naruto shouted out. "That teme was here? The asshole that killed the old man?"

Tsunade glanced over at the loud boy, along with most everyone in the bar, then back to Jiraiya. "So it's true? Sarutobi-sensei is dead?"

Jiraiya nodded solemnly.

Tsunade scoffed, "so he died a fool, damned village claimed another one. He should have retired a while ago."

Jiraiya was about to respond when Naruto gave an angry growl, "Don't mock him!"

Tsunade smirked at the blond brat, "I was only making a point. Only a fool would want to be Hokage. Giving and giving to the village until there is nothing left? Every single Hokage has died for the village…and for nothing." She said bitterly.

Jiraiya interjected at this point, seeing the danger brewing. "It's funny you should mention that, I am here to discuss the issue of who is to be the successor."

Tsunade's eyes went wide, "they want me?"

Jiraiya chuckled and shook his head. "No, as a matter of fact there is another that the elders wanted. But he said that he would not do it unless you were to return and…"

"I have no intention in returning to that damned village!" Tsunade ranted. "So this visit was completely pointless."

Naruto jumped up onto his chair, "DON'T MOCK THE VILLAGE, BAA-CHAN!!!"

Jiraiya gave a short intake of breath through his teeth, and a very oppressive aura settled around Tsunade.

"What did you call me?" she whispered dangerously.

"You heard me, Baa-chan." Naruto declared pointing at the woman. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage, and I will not let some pathetic, drunken old woman who has to hide behind genjutsu mock my village. I'll beat some respect into you if I have to."

There was absolute silence, all eyes were on the two blondes. Jiraiya was already composing eulogy for his poor, stupid little student.

Tsunade stood suddenly, reached over the table and grabbed the annoying little gaki by the color of his jacket. She put her face right in his and breathed viciously, "You…me…outside. I'll show you some respect."

OoOoO

Naruto was focusing on his palm, the events from the last hour running through his head.

He'd never been so scared before in his life, never seen his whole pathetic existence flash before his eyes like that before.

She only needed one hand…no one finger to defeat him. And she could have killed him. He seriously thought that he was on the verge of death for a moment there.

But then came the deal, he would master the Rasengan in a week. And she would come back, and not only that but she said she would give him that necklace and acknowledge him as a future Hokage.

Oddly her acknowledgement was important to him. He had people already that did it, Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei both saw him as a good student. The teme saw him as a worthy rival, Sakura-chan saw him as a friend, though he wished it was more but it was a start. Gamabunta saw him as a worthy underling. Even Hinata acknowledged his strength, determination and her belief in him.

But to have one of the Sannin, no matter if they were disrespectful of the Hokages, see him as a potential kage himself…even a baka like him knew that was big.

So he would prove himself, he would master this, and he will become Hokage one day.

OoOoO

"So," Tsunade began and accepted another shot of sake from Jiraiya. "If you are not here to convince me to be Hokage, who do they have in mind? And why does this person want me to return as a condition of accepting?" she asked shrewdly. "The gaki interrupted us before you could say."

Jiraiya downed another shot, "they want me to do it. And I said that if I could not convince you, an old friend, to return then I didn't deserve it."

She nodded, "I thought I'd be something like that. But you know I would be doing the village a favor by not going back, after all I could prevent them from having a baka pervert from leading them."

Jiraiya grinned, "yeah, but if you do go back you could keep me in line. And I would want you to start what you fought so hard for in the past, and official medic corps that you would be head of."

Her eyes went wide, "r-really?" she stuttered in shock at his nod. Then she smirked, "well if that gaki of yours pulls through on his end of the bargain, then he'll have done the job for you. Not that I'm really expecting him to."

Jiraiya chuckled, "he can be very surprising, why do you think I brought him along? As annoying and disrespectful as he is, I felt he was the best chance to convince you. And I was right wasn't I? All I have to do is have faith in your horrendous luck, and we'll be heading back in a week."

Tsunade sighed, "If he wins I will honor my end, but only if." She paused a long moment and Jiraiya noticed some conflict come on her face.

"What is it?"

Tsunade sighed, and spoke hesitantly, "I need to tell you something…about a certain snake…you see he offered me something."

Jiraiya nodded, "I see…so what is going on?"

Tsunade broke down and told the old pervert everything that was being offered, and at the end of the night they had a fully formed plan.

Authors note: another chapter, hope you all liked. Please let me know.

Now as you have noticed, Jiraiya was not drugged. What does this mean for Orochimaru and Kabuto? Find out next time.

Also I am on the look out for a good beta, any suggestions or takers?

And a special nice-guy, thumbs up pose to anyone who can spot the Final fantasy reference in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sannin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I don't get paid for Naruto or any of its characters, nor do I in fact get any sort of monetary compensation for this fic.

I, like all of my fellow fanfic authors, get paid in reviews. That said, 'tips' are always appreciated people.

Ero-Kage

Chapter Three: The Sannin

Orochimaru leapt back, a look of shock on his face.

Tsunade stood there, her fist clenched, having just swung and missed her old teammate. She sneered at the Hebi-Sannin, "oh don't look so surprised Orochimaru, you should have seen this coming."

He had gone to his old teammate in the hopes that she would heal his useless arms; he would have held true to his end of the bargain and given her both Dan and Nawaki.

And she swung at him? The audacity of her!

Thankfully he'd always been the quick one, and managed to dodge her obvious yet powerful attempted strike.

Still, even he could see the desperate situation he was in. One on one against his former teammate, who he had to admit was most deserved of her reputation and status as a Sannin, and injured as he was it was not looking good.

Thankfully, he'd planned ahead and he sent Kabuto to capture Shiznue just incase Tsunade pulled something like this.

Well, he'd just have to wait until Kabuto returned. As much as it pained him to admit that he needed help, he'd hold off Tsunade until then, force her to heal him under the threat of Shizune's death…and for this transgression he'd kill them both.

"He's not coming, so you can forget the help," her irritating voice grated on his nerves.

He glared at her, "what do you mean?"

Tsunade grinned, "Despite being a complete fool, I think that Jiraiya is more than enough to deal with your lackey, never mind the fact that Shizune is there, so he is not coming."

Though he didn't show it, now he was worried. "So, that Baka is here?" he asked in a would-be calm voice. He saw that look on Tsunade's face, she wasn't lying, the damned woman never could pull off a bluff.

Still grinning, she charged him, her fist cocked back for another strike. Orochimaru easily dodged and she stuck the ground causing a massive crater to form.

He smirked, dodging another strike and showing a confidence that was dwindling, "all the finesse of a charging bull, Tsunade."

OoOoO

"How are you awake? Tsunade-sama said that you should have been out of action for at least two days." Shizune relayed in shock at the waking blond.

Naruto shrugged, "I've got a bet to win with Baa-chan, and I only ever needed one night of rest to recover from almost everything, exhaustion is nothing Nee-chan."

Shizune blushed a bit at the term with which Naruto referred to her and she nodded, that did make sense considering what he contained. She also had a small, sad smile on her face wondering just what kind of life the young boy has had.

"So where is Baa-chan anyway?" Naruto asked.

Naruto made his way out of the window, with Shizune following when a sudden kunai embedded itself in the wall…right beside Shizune's head.

They turned to see a weary and drunk looking Jiraiya glaring at the young woman, "so…where is she?"

Shizune knew it was happening now, this was the signal they had worked out and she knew that they were being watched.

Still that blade came a little close for comfort.

She looked into Jiraiya's eyes and he glanced off into the trees. So they were being watched.

OoOoO

Hidden among the leaves Kabuto watched as the other Sannin appeared. Jiraiya seemed to be drugged, or possibly drunk. All the same he was not about to take him on. Shiznue he could handle, of that he had no doubt, but Jiraiya was another story.

He was about to turn to leave, when a sharp pain was felt in the back of his neck, and then blackness.

Jiraiya stood over the unconscious teen, a grim smile on his face. He'd have to teach the gaki that this is how it was done, make sure you enemy's attention was elsewhere and then strike before they even knew you were there. That is the way real ninja do things.

He quickly bound the younger man, placed a few chakra suppressing seals and bit into his thumb. The toad sage ran through a series of hand-signs and summoned a small toad. "Keep this one captive," he said immediately to the toad, pointing at the bound sound-nin.

The toad nodded once and then grew to the size of a small house, his tongue wrapped around Kabuto and the boy was soon swallowed. He then shrunk down to his previous size and looked up at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya nodded, "I will summon you soon, I know he probably tastes bad but just wait a while."

"Hai," the toad said. "And you are right, he tastes of snake."

OoOoO

'Jiraiya' vanished in a burst of smoke, which Naruto knew was the signal of a shadow clone being dispelled. The real toad sage appeared before the two of them with a determined look on his face.

"It's started," he said simply and leapt away, the other two following him.

OoOoO

Orochimaru had dodged one other strike; he jumped away from the charging Tsunade and landed on the wall nearby. He turned to the fearsome Konoichi and shouted out, "why do you attack me? I would have given you Dan and Nawaki, and you just threw it away?"

Tsunade snarled at the snake Sannin, "you have no right to say their names," she spat. "And even if they came back, they would never forgive me if they learned the cost. The death of two others to bring them back!? No, they would not forgive me for that. And there is also the village…"

"You have abandoned the village just as I have," Orochimaru interrupted.

"No," she responded. "I may not like seeing it, I may not have wanted to return…but that does not mean I am just going to stand aside and allow, even help someone destroy my grandfathers legacy!"

"So be it," Orochimaru scoffed. He forced all his will to bring his arm up and bit into his thumb, with a grin he swung his useless arm down sending a splattering of blood onto Tsunade's face.

She froze, her old fears taking hold of her.

Orochimaru laughed and leapt into the air, his mouth opening and a long blade emerged. He pointed himself down and fell, face first, at the shocked blond woman.

"I WONT LET YOU HURT HER!"

An orange clad boy appeared between the two Sannin, in his hand a blue orb spun. Orochimaru smirked around his sword, he'd already deemed that the boy was too dangerous to let mature, and if the fool wanted to stand in the way all the better.

The rasengan connected with one of Orochimaru's useless arms and bore a bit into it. The damage was superficial to one of the three legendary Sannin, and even more so since his arm was worthless anyway.

The blade ran through Naruto's chest, straight through the heart, and then into the ground.

Tsunade's eyes went wide when Naruto burst into smoke, right in Orochimaru's face temporarily blinding him. She got over her shock and fears quickly. Here was an opening after all.

The moment the smoke cleared, a powerful fist met with Orochimaru's startled face, sending the traitor into and through the stonewall.

He pulled himself from the rubble to look up into the smiling face of Jiraiya, "been a while, huh hebi-teme?" He motioned his head behind him, "like that huh? The kids' idea, shadow clones, you just gotta love 'em. He is a lot sharper than people give him credit for." He laughed, "the gaki even managed to get a hit on you, granted only a graze but that doesn't matter now."

Two hands shot out, one gripped around the snake's throat and the other grasped the sword handle, wrenching it from Orochimaru's mouth.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as he examined the blade, "this is the sword you used on sensei, isn't it? And you were about to use it on Tsunade-hime?"

Orochimaru locked eyes with his former teammate, he was in a desperate situation and there was but one way out of this that he could see. He smiled and laughed, "what of it?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "It's a nice Sword, though not really my thing and sensei would want you to have it back, so here you go." With that he flipped the sword around and ran it through Orochimaru's gut, the blade punched through his back and Jiraiya let his old friend go to fall to the ground.

The toad sage looked down on his friend, who had fallen so far. He shook his head sadly, "good-bye, Orochimaru." He ran though some hand signs, and brought his fingers to his lips. A stream of fire erupted from his fingers and engulfed the traitor, and the blaze burn so hot the sage felt his eyebrows being singed and he was forced to take a few steps back.

Orochimaru did not scream, the only sound was the roar of the fire and the crackling of the burning flesh. Eventually the fire died down, leaving the charred remains and ash of the once great shinobi.

OoOoO

Naruto walked happily down the road, with Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya trailing behind. On his chest bounced a very valuable gem.

He found another person who acknowledged him, and a Sannin at that who believed that he would be Hokage someday.

The damned snaked that had hurt Sasuke, killed the old man and caused so much more death and destruction to his village was gone.

And he mastered one of the Fourths own jutsus, even used it on the traitor.

He had plenty to think about after the ordeal, and the shock that came after that. Jiraiya had shown him something that caused him a lot of disquiet, when he summoned a large toad and took Naruto into it only to find Orochimaru's right hand man…Kabuto, the friendly really nice guy that helped them out in the exams.

OoOoO

"Kabuto?" Naruto's shout echoed oddly in the large toad's stomach as recognition came to him.

Jiraiya turned to his student, "you know him?"

Naruto nodded numbly and Kabuto, now awake, smiled. "I helped his team in the second part of the exams."

"You were with Orochimaru this whole time?" Naruto asked.

Kabuto simply nodded, "I owed Orochimaru a debt, and since you are here now I can only assume Orochimaru is either dead or his escaped."

"He is dead," Jiraiya spoke quietly. "Which leaves the question as to what to do with you, I am sure that you can entertain Ibiki for a while. We'd probably get some good information out of you."

Kabuto shrugged, as much as a bound man can at any rate, "you do what you need to do," he said in a calm voice. "So Orochimaru is dead? I tried to warn him going to see Tsunade was too dangerous."

Jiraiya scoffed, "since when did Orochimaru listen to others warnings?"

"Fair point," Kabuto admitted.

Jiraiya nodded and then motioned to Naruto that it was time to leave, "We were simply here to let you know that you should get comfortable, you will be here for a few days until we make our way back to Konoha."

The pair then made their way to the 'door' and Kabuto called out, "there was a girl."

"Huh?" Naruto grunted.

Jiraiya smiled, "while I can appreciate where your thoughts are going, do you really think you are in any kind of position to be worried about your love life?"

Kabuto chuckled, "no, it is not that. There was just something I was curious about." He turned to and addressed Naruto, "during the finals, there was a girl…the one you fought for, a Hyuuga," he said slowly.

"Nani? You mean Hinata? What about her?" Naruto asked, wondering why this traitor wanted to know about her."

Kabuto smiled, "Hinata, that was her name. She didn't look so well that day, coughing up blood and she passed out during your fight. I did what I could, but I was just wondering how she was doing."

"You healed her?" Naruto asked dumbfounded. "Why would a traitor like you heal a leaf Konoichi?"

"I am a medic," Kabuto said simply. "And as such I just wanted to know how she is."

Naruto eyed him warily, "last I saw of her, she was fine."

Kabuto smiled, "that's good, was just curious."

OoOoO

As the four Konoha ninja walked down the road, Jiraiya had a bit to think about. He couldn't quite figure out the traitor that was being transported, he betrayed them, his actions caused many lives to be lost, and he went out of his way to heal a young Konichi?

He'd have to check in this Hinata, it would do to make sure Kabuto had not done anything other than heal her.

Though for now, a little fun was in order.

"So Naruto," he called out and Naruto turned to face him. "There was a girl that you fought for? And the Hyuuga heiress? You sure do aim high, Gaki."

Tsunade smirked at this, "what's this? The little brat has a girlfriend?" She scoffed, "not sure how anyone would put up with you."

"NANI?"

OoOoO

A few miles away, in a patch of scorched earth and ash, a pure white snake burst from the ground and started to make its way into the nearby town.

Authors note: hope you liked it, I am happy with it. Please tell me what you think.

Now that they are heading back to the village, what kind of mayhem will the 'Ero-kage' unleash?


	4. Chapter 4: Catching up

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and make no money from my works. As said before, my compensation is in the way of reviews, so don't be stingy.

Ero-Kage

Chapter Four: Catching up

The two elders exchanged a glance, and then Homura looked back at the younger man with a slight smile gracing his face. "I must say, this is very good news. You were able to return a wayward Sannin and dispatched the traitor along with capturing his most senior agent in one fell swoop. That's not even mentioning protecting the Jinch…"

Jiraiya shot him a look, "his name is Naruto," he said cutting the elder off. Then he chuckled, "or Gaki."

Homura amended himself, "Right you are…you protected young Naruto from the Akatsuki. I assume you are aware of the fact that Itachi and his partner came here looking for him?"

Jiraiya nodded, "yes Gai had told me. Though it seemed to me that Itachi was holding back…"

The statement hung in the air for a moment as the two elders wonder how much Jiraiya knew.

He continued, "Don't worry, I already know all about Itachi. I had to as he and I were in some contact. Though not much as it is very difficult for him to relay any information to me. He keeps his cover for his sake in that group and keeps his silence otherwise for his brothers. All the same, much of the information I have on them is due to Itachi."

It came as a bit of a shock that Jiraiya was aware of this, though they should have guessed.

Koharu nodded her head, "very well, now on to other matters, though still related. It is good that Orochimaru is no longer around to take an interest in Sasuke. Though I find that his right hand had some contact with the Hyuuga heiress, disconcerting."

Homura agreed, "is it possible that he showed interest in her as well?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "based on what the interrogation corps reported, he was quite forward with any information they requested. He said that he was honor bound to Orochimaru because he freed him from another's control, though he did not reveal the identity of the other. As for the Hyuuga girl, he told us that he was under orders to remain disguised as an anbu, he saw the girl was hurt and rather than draw attention to him for not helping her, and make his mission more difficult, he healed her and her then knocked out that teammate of hers Inuzuka Kiba."

"And he said the willingly, with no coercion?" the female elder question dubiously. "Do you believe him?"

"I have no reason to doubt him, based on Yamanaka Inoichi's evidence," Jiraiya said and the elders nodded. "Though interrogation will continue, this boy is a vast well of information. Not only on Orochimaru's practices, but it seems as though the two of them were investigating the Akatsuki for their own purposes. And I will have Tsunade examine the Hyuuga girl to confirm there are no issues there, should there be a problem I will do what I can to remove it."

The two elders nodded, and Homura spoke again. "All that aside, now that you have completed your objective will you accept the responsibility?"

Jiraiya sighed and nodded wearily, "Yes, I guess so."

Koharu smiled a bit, "good, the official coronation will be in a weeks time, until then there are issues that require your review, such as the results of the exams. Though they were…interrupted…Sarutobi made a few observations in the time that was there."

Jiraiya nodded, "Yes I was watching them too, I'll take a look at the old mans opinions but I have a fairly good idea of what he meant."

OoOoO

There was an odd grouping in the Hokage's office, the whole of team eight along with Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto and Shikamaru.

Tsunade and Shizune had just been called from the hospital; the female Sannin had already examined and awoken both Kakashi and Sasuke. She was finishing up her examination of a young ninja by the name of Rock Lee when the pervert summoned her.

Not a few days in power and he was already ordering her around? She wondered if coming back was really such a good idea.

Jiraiya spoke, "alright the first issue. It has come to my attention that Hyuuga Hinata has recently recovered from very serious injuries. The cause of her healing was in fact a traitor and former right hand of Orochimaru."

Most of team eight looked astonished, though Shino's face was unreadable (or even visible).

Kurenai spoke, "What do you mean, Jiraiya-sama?"

"Kabuto had stated that his mission was to remain unnoticed so that he could cast the Genjutsu that would incapacitate most of the crowd at the exams," Jiraiya continued. "With that in mind, when he saw Hinata was injured he felt it would draw attention to himself if medics showed up, so he healed her and then knocked Kiba here unconscious. All in order to make sure that his mission was uninterrupted further."

Hinata's eyes went wide and Kurenai turned her gaze to Kiba, "how could you not report this after it had happened."

Kiba seemed to shrink under her glare, he bowed his head submissively and Akamaru gave a small whine, "I guess it kinda slipped my mind?" he offered meekly. At her continued glare he explained, "when I woke up the first thing I checked was to make sure Hinata was alright, but the battle and the Hokage's death kinda drove it from my mind. And Hinata seemed to be perfectly fine."

"Hinata seemed fine when we talked right before the exams," Naruto spoke up. "Right, Hinata?"

The girl blushed being addressed by Naruto, "H-hai and I f-felt good, but it h-hit me during your fight with N-Neji-niisan."

Naruto seemed to understand and grew a bit dejected, "so you missed my fight with Neji?" He then brightened, "well I'm just happy you're ok, Hinata. And, hey I kicked the crap outta Neji for you, just like I promised."

She looked down, unable to meet his gaze any longer her face flaming red and her fingers fidgeting. Naruto was up to her in a flash, his hand pressed to her forehead, "Hey, are you sure you're alright now?" he asked extremely worried.

She began hyperventilating and then dropped like a rock, and Naruto caught her before she hit the ground, "Oh no, she must still be hurt!"

Tsunade walked up to the moronic boy, "I think she's just fainted, gaki." She took the young Konoichi from Naruto's arms and walked to the door, hiding a smile…so that's what Jiraiya was referring to; they will be fun to tease.

Jiraiya cleared his throat, "I am pretty sure she is fine, but on the off chance that Kabuto did something else other than just heal her, Tsunade will examine her. Should there be something I will deal with it personally."

"You should keep your hands off of Hinata, you old pervert!" Naruto snapped suddenly.

Jiraiya vaulted the desk and smacked the boy upside the head, "Shut up gaki, it's necessary! And she is a little young for me, don't you think!"

Kurenai paused in following Tsunade out, she turned back to Jiraiya, "what exactly are you looking for?" she asked worriedly.

Jiraiya smiled, perhaps a little too much at the Konoichi Jonin, "it's probably nothing. But Orochimaru took an interest in the last remaining Uchiha, we just have to make sure his interest did not extend to the Hyuuga heiress as well. I just want to make sure that Kabuto didn't place some kind of seal while healing her. He probably didn't, but if there is…don't worry, the teme was nothing compared to seal work that I am."

"Thank you for looking out for Hinata, Jiraiya-sama." The Jonin said, bowing deeply. Her actions mimicked by her two remaining students. They trio then left.

Jiraiya then turned to the two remaining boys, Shikamaru sat stood there blank faced while Naruto rubbed his sore head. "Now that that is taken care of, there is something I need to discuss with the two of you. Before the exams were interrupted the old man and I made a few observations. You are both here because they affect you."

Shikamaru sighed and muttered to himself, "troublesome."

Naruto looked blankly between the two, "what? What's going on?"

OoOoO

Tsunade finished the check up on the young girl, who had just regained consciousness. Kurenai and Shizune both stood by quietly while Kiba and Shino had been sent home. Hinata was zipping up her jacket and looking up, with an expression of awe, at the blonde konoichi.

"You are in perfect health Hinata," she proclaimed after a moment. "You really were simply healed by the traitor." She sighed, "and as much as I hate to give credit to a traitor, he really did a great job."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Hinata stood and bowed to the Sannin.

Tsunade chuckled, "well now, I was hoping that some people your age were respectful and not all like Naruto."

Hinata's head snapped up, "N-Naruto-kun?"

Tsunade's face split into a grin and she caught the knowing gaze of Kuranai. Wow this girl has got it bad.

She shrugged, "That's right, I swear, if that gaki keeps calling me 'granny' I may end up killing him."

A look of horror spread across the young girls face. Yep, she's got it real bad.

Tsunade sighed, "ah I guess he's alright though." She watched as the girl grew relieved. She continued, "that aside, this fell out of your pocket when I removed your jacket." She held out a small container, which Hinata took with a slightly shaking hand. "It is a very good compound you have there, homemade?"

Hinata nodded, "h-hai."

Tsunade smiled, "tell me, have you any interest in being a medic nin? Jiraiya is implementing a medical corps that he is putting me in charge of, and I have an eye for potential. Would you be interested?"

Hinata looked up again, "what does it entail?"

"Well, Jiraiya wants to be sure that every major and risky mission has at least one well trained medic on it," Tsunade began. "you would still be with your team, so there is nothing to worry about there, this would be extra lessons, scheduled around your normal routine. You up for it?"

Hinata looked awe-struck, "I w-would be honored to also learn from you, Lady Tsunade."

"Glad to hear it," Tsunade said happily. "And who knows, I might just be able to instill some more confidence in you. And then you could get the gaki," she laughed.

The young girl gave a loud squeak, and collapsed on the examination bed again.

Tsunade turned to a slightly smiling Kurenai, "I hope you don't mind, I am not stealing her from you or anything."

Kurenai shook her head, "not at all, it is indeed an opportunity of a lifetime to learn form the famed Tsunade, I wouldn't dream of denying her that." She paused a bit, "only…"

"Yes?"

"Did you have to tease her like that?" Kurenai asked cautiously. "She is a dear student to me, but even I will admit she is a bit meek."

Tsunade laughed, "oh it was all in fun, and besides, I meant it. If she doesn't toughen up…at least a little bit, she will never get the gaki."

OoOoO

"Shikamaru, your fight was pretty impressive," Jiraiya said seriously. "You used your surroundings and formulated a strategy, in the midst of battle that is worthy of a Jonin. Had you been leading a squad, it would have been a victory the moment your opponent was captured. You are an extremely intelligent and resourceful shinobi, and worthy of the rank."

He handed a Chunin vest to the lazy boy.

"Naruto, you are a baka."

"HEY!" Naruto interrupted the older man.

Jiraiya disregarded the outburst. "However, your fight with the Hyuuga kid was very impressive. You came up with a decent strategy on the fly, and came out from the one place that kid was not expecting you to come from. Then you saved quite a few people from a rampaging sand creature and convinced Gaara to submit and even change his mind as about attacking. You then go on to come up with a quick move that I am sure saved Tsunade's life against Orochimaru, you even stuck a blow against him."

Jiraiya saw the kid puffing up with pride, "though it wasn't much of a hit." He chuckled inwardly as the kid visibly deflated.

"You won't hear this that often from me, but you have a lot of potential as a leader," He continued. "You even made an enemy change his ways. So, though I think I may regret this," he pulled out another vest and handed it to him. "Congratulations, the both of you."

Naruto cheered and jumped up and down excitedly, Shikamaru simply slouched and sighed again.

Jiraiya waited until the energetic boy calmed down a bit, "now that I've said that, there is another thing I have to get out of the way. There is a secret that all leaf nin is told upon becoming Chunin, Naruto already knows it…"

Naruto grew dejected very quickly, "Do we have to tell him?" he whispered.

Shikamaru eyed him carefully, "is this the one about the Kyuubi?"

The other two gaped at him and he sighed again. "You just finished saying that I was an intelligent and resourceful shinobi, if you believe that how could I not have seen it with Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him, "what tipped you off that I'm the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi?" he asked quietly.

Shikamaru shrugged, "your birthday, that weird feeling chakra when you faced Neji, your massive reserves, the fact that you cant perform a single regular bunshin properly but are very skilled at kage bunshin which requires massive amounts of chakra." He looked at Naruto, "there are lots of reasons…oh and you just confirmed it for me."

"So what is your opinion of this?" Jiraiya asked carefully.

Shikamaru shrugged, "doesn't change my opinion of you, it would be way too troublesome to fear or hate you for it, especially since you were just a newborn when it happened." He grinned, "besides, Jiraiya-sama is right, you are an idiot…too much of one to cause me any worry."

Naruto would have snapped, but he just gave his fellow Chunin a slight smile, "thanks Shikamaru."

"Sure."

Jiraiya spoke up, "while I am happy that you are taking this very well, you should be aware of the law, this is an S-ranked secret. Only shinobi that are chunin or higher are allowed to know. And only the Hokage," he motioned to himself, "and Naruto himself are allowed to tell others that don't know, that is to say the normal citizens that are too young to have been there and Genin."

"Hai," Shikamaru replied simply, "I thought it was something like that."

Authors note: another chapter down, I hope Jiraiya didn't seem too OOC, but he can be very serious when the time calls for it, and sadly for the Hokage it calls for it a lot. That is not to say that the Jiraiya we all know and love will be gone completely, just when he's doing his job it will be less pronounced.

Also, if you look into my profile you will find a link to my profile on the sites sister site. The site is for original stories, and I have posted the first chapter of mine. Now it's been a week and I have gotten all of five hits (at the time that I write this) and nothing else there. So please take a look.

Though I will give you fair warning, this one will get very dark and it is based on one of my favorite movie genres of all time, Zombies, so if that is not something you are into, I am just giving you warning now. Otherwise, please check it out.


	5. Chapter 5: Continuing on

Disclaimer: I don't own nor do I get paid for any of the following characters.

Ero-Kage

Chapter Five: Continuing on

Jirayia stopped by the flower shop to pick up a small bouquet of purple Hyacinth's on his way to a short visit to one final place before returning to the tower.

It had been a long day, and it was barely half way over. He wondered absently as to how the old man and Minato were able to do this damn job; he hadn't even had any time for research in the last few days.

"Oh, Hokage-sama…"

He looked up to see a pretty 30-something blonde woman emerge from the back room, he quickly admired her figure before smiling winningly, though it was a damn shame that all the good ones were either taken or (in his experience) far too violent.

He nodded in greeting to the woman who was now making her way to the counter, "Hello Yamanaka-san."

She screwed a smile to her face, not having missed the way his eyes had quickly run up and down her body. It made her slightly uncomfortable, but as long as he didn't try anything more than that she would bite her tongue. "Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked sweetly.

He gave a slight embarrassed grin and made his way to the counter, "it has been a while since I last bought any flowers, but if memory serves," he said holding up the bouquet. "These mean…"

"That you beg forgiveness," she finished for him.

He nodded, "perfect." He placed the flowers down so that she could wrap them properly and so he could pull out his wallet.

She busied her self with the arrangement, "can I ask who you are begging forgiveness from?"

"You can ask…" he said simply but said no more. Sure it was true she could ask, but that did not mean that he would say anything.

She took the silent hint and finished up her work without another word, perhaps that was too personal a question…but she really had difficulty controlling herself sometimes, she was sure that her daughter inherited that particular gossipy trait from her.

OoOoO

"How the hell does that happen?"

Kiba's loud voice cut through the air as teams seven and ten were celebrating two of their own being promoted to Chunin. Sasuke was absent, unsurprisingly, but the rest were there in Chouji's favorite BBQ eatery, being treated by Asuma and Kakashi.

The entire party (with the exception of Chouji, who took the opportunity to swipe some of the best pieces of cooked beef) looked up at once. Team eight approached them, Kiba staring with a disbelieving expression plastered to his face while Shino and Hinata hung back silently.

"What? How the hell did what happen?" Naruto asked, still sulking and slightly irritable that he got outvoted in respect to celebrating at Ichiraku's. How the hell did that happen anyway? They were supposed to be congratulating him and Shika, and the lazy friend of his said he didn't care where they ate, should he have made the choice?

Kiba pointed at both Shikamaru and Naruto, "how do the two absolute worst in our graduating class both make Chunin the first time out?"

Naruto smirked, "hardwork and obvious skill."

Shikamaru sighed and spoke at the same time as Naruto, "bad luck?" he suggested with a shrug.

Kiba shook his head, "I just find it hard to believe that you two losers made the cut."

Naruto grinned, "Says the loser whose ass I kicked in the preliminaries."

"That was pure luck, and you know it!" Kiba roared.

"Bet I could do it again," Naruto egged him on.

"You're on!"

Kakashi spoke up, "Naruto, as a Chunin it would not be proper for you to fight a genin even as a spar simply to settle a bet, and Kiba, pipe down or you are going to get kicked out."

Hinata managed to speak up, "Congratulations N-Naruto-kun…Shikamaru-kun."

Shino offered a flat look to his brash teammate and nodded towards the two new Chunin, "yes, congratulations are indeed in order, Nara-san and Uzumaki-san."

Naruto grinned, "thanks Shino…Hinata, oh, and are you doing better?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama said that I was perfectly healthy," she murmured quietly. She could barely meet his eyes, the comments from the Lady Tsunade still fresh in her mind and the redness on her face had refused to vanish completely, and so she tended to keep her head downcast. 'Was it really so obvious that a person she never met until today could see it?'

Naruto's smile widened, "say, why don't you guys join us? I know it's not as good as Ichiraku, but Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei are treating."

The two Jonin exchanged despondent glances.

"Naruto, give it a rest with the ramen," Sakura growled. She turned to the newcomers, "but he is right, you guys should join us. I hear that you are joining Tsunade-sama's class too Hinata," she said kindly.

"Hai," she said as she took a seat. The last one, sadly and wonderfully, was only available next to the now eating Naruto. "How did you know?"

Sakura grinned, "I heard about the class from Naruto, he suggested me to Tsunade-sama and because of my fantastic chakra control Tsunade herself said that I had a lot of potential," she said happily.

"And if I impress her enough, I may get to be her apprentice." Sakura gave a deep sigh, "Can you imagine being apprenticed to one of the Sannin?"

Ino chose that moment to put in her two cents, "I'm sure if you can do it forehead, so can I."

Before Sakura could respond, Naruto cut in again.

"I'm sure that all three of you will all do great," Naruto said around a mouth full of food. "Though the old lady can be kinda scary and gets angry super easy, try not to piss her off."

Sakura immediately cracked him over the head, "DON'T TALK WITH YOU MOUTH FULL, THAT'S DISGUSTING…AND DON'T INSULT TSUNADE-SAMA!"

Kakashi sighed as his former blond student went down likely with a concussion, "indoor voice, Sakura." He said simply as Hinata helped Naruto back up into his seat.

Naruto cracked a dazed smile at the young Hyuuga, and grabbed her offered hand causing the girl to turn a brilliant shade of crimson, "thanks, Hinata."

She lowered her head to hide her face, "it's not a p-problem, Naruto-kun."

Naruto kept a concerned eye on the girl as she helped herself to a small portion of the BBQ. She was doing it again, hiding her face and turning all red. He wondered, not for the first or last time, if she just got easily sick or something.

He shrugged it off as just another weird thing that Hinata does.

OoOoO

Jiraiya stood before a simple grave-stone; it was aged and surrounded by tall grass and weeds. The rest of the markers and headstones in the cemetery were well kept and respected, but this one was seemingly ignored.

He brushed aside some of the growth to be sure of the names and his stomach clenched, the Sannin shook his head sadly at the vandalized stone, 'your son is a monster.'

He ran a finger over the words and they obviously did not budge, he would be sure to have this cleaned and tended to properly.

Jiraiya wondered to himself, for a moment, just why he agreed to watch over this village. The people here were so close minded; these two were heroes, they dies protecting the village they loved and their son.

It was not their fault that Orochimaru became what he was.

Another example is they way they treated the little brat, the son of their hero. Even if they didn't know that particular bit, he was still a kid and did not deserve the treatment he got.

Jiraiya did not fully realize what was happening with his godson, it was true that the old man and his law protected him from physical harm…but had he known what was really happening maybe the kid could have been spared some of the emotional harm.

And maybe the little brat would actually show proper respect had he been raised right.

He laid half of the flowers at the base of the stone and bowing his head spoke softly, "I am sorry that I had to do what I did. I am sorry that I could not have done more to help your son. Though he chose this path, it hurt me to kill him and I pray that you can forgive me."

He straightened up but still looked at he grave-stone of his old teammates parents. He had one more stop in the cemetery before he had to return to the tower…and hopefully swing past the bath houses along the way.

"Hey you pervert!"

Or not…he'd never get to the bathhouse if she was watching him.

"Hello Tsunade, what are you doing here?" he asked as his eyes drifted down a bit, oh, if only that shirt would burst under the strain…

He felt a sudden pain as Tsunade gripped his hair and forcefully yanked his head upwards so they were eye to eye. She narrowed her golden eyes which Jiraiya swore flashed red for a moment, before speaking in a forced sweetly voice, "Please don't force me to have to beat the Hokage half to death."

Jiraiya managed a very slight smile as his eyes watered a bit from the grip Tsunade had on his hair, "Noted," he gasped out simply before she released him. He rubbed the top of his head, "so what are you doing here?" he asked.

Tsuande remained silent for a few moments before finally muttering, "Nawaki and Dan, I have not paid my respects on quite a while."

Jiraiya nodded slowly. "Yeah," he sighed, "I was just going to visit Minato and Kushina's gravesite after this."

Tsunade nodded, "maybe I should too."

The pair soon found themselves before the name of the Forth Hokage, though he knew that the two of them were buried together, Kushina's name was not beside his she was given her own marker elsewhere.

He looked down at the ground sadly and spoke, "Sorry that I have not done more for the kid, I really cannot give a good excuse but I promise that ends now. You two would be proud of him, though I think that he takes after you too much Kushina." Jiraiya smiled slightly. "I swear to you, I will make that kid every bit the ninja and man you were Minato. I am going to teach him everything I know."

Tsunade spoke up, "Kushina, I swear that I will make sure the pervert doesn't teach him 'everything.' There have to be some lines after all."

"Thank you Tsunade," Jiraiya muttered. He turned back to the grave, "I am sure that he will be the man that he would have been had you two survived."

He laid the remaining flowers at the grave.

The two Sannin were soon walking to the exit of the cemetery and talking quietly.

"I noticed that you visited Orochimaru's parents…" Tsunade sighed, "I wasn't your fault, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know, but I was just thinking about how things could have been different," Jiraiya said. "If they survived he would have not become the twisted bastard he was, maybe the three of us would still be hanging out like old times. Maybe the old man would have seen Orochimaru as the better candidate and Minato would not have been the Fourth, and maybe Naruto would still have parents and been happy."

"That's a lot of maybes," Tsunade said. "It's not good to obsess on what could have happened, believe me."

"I know."

"And speaking of Naruto, you didn't promote him to make him happy did you?" Tsunade asked. "Because I wouldn't have done it."

"No I didn't do it to make him happy, but why wouldn't you?" Jiraiya asked, "That kid has a lot of potential."

"Yeah, he has potential," Tsuande said. "And I believe that he will be Hokage someday, but he is not ready yet for even Chunin as far as I am concerned."

"I gave my reasons," Jiraiya replied in a slightly hard voice. "I know that kid is ready for it, and I am sick of hearing the arguments against it." He sighed and muttered under his breath, "The shit the council was spouting…"

Tsuande shrugged, "whatever you say, time will tell."

Jiraiya smiled, "yeah, it will. So what's happening with you? I heard you have a fair few students already. Any potential?"

Tsunade nodded, "this young generation is pretty impressive, there are a few I can think of that show a lot of promise. There is one girl in particular, she reminds me of myself when I was younger. There is the possibility that I might also take on a personal apprentice."

"A mini-you?" Jiraiya shuddered inwardly, but could not help himself from continuing. "So she is flat-chested huh?"

He was spared a beating with the appearance of an Anbu Agent, "Hokage-sama," he greeted and them bowed to Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama." He turned back to Jiraiya, "There is an issue with the prisoner sir."

OoOoO

Kabuto sat quietly in a dark room with a smile on his face. He was chained up, surrounded by chakra suppressing seals and was a bit sore and a bit hungry, he was attached to a machine to monitor his heart and an I.V. to keep up his nutrients…but the interrogators were very amusing.

The door opened, and Jiraiya strode in alone, the tall older man raised his arm up and prevented the escort from entering behind him, instead his simply closed the door.

He walked right up to the bound prisoner, "the interrogators tell me that you wished to speak with me."

Kabuto nodded serenely, "that's right, it is about my compensation for further information I can provide."

"You said that you were fully willing to disclose all you knew," Jiraiya said evenly.

"And I am," Kabuto replied. "But I think that you would agree that giving you everything and then being thrown away into a cell for the rest of my life seems like a very poor motivator. I want freedom in exchange," he cut right to the point."

"Freedom?" Jiraiya scoffed. "After the things that you have done? When we could just keep up the interrogations?"

"You can try," Kabuto said calmly. "But they have gotten nothing from me yet, aside from the initial information I told you to get you to believe me, and I would rather die then give it all up for nothing. And believe me; I will take my own life if I have too. I'd rather not as I would prefer to live, but if I must."

Jiraiya smirked, "and how will you accomplish that? You have no weapons or poison on you, you cannot use any chakra…"

"How does biting my own tongue off sound?" Kabuto asked then muttered, "No that would be far too messy," he voice rose back to normal, "how about this?"

Suddenly the heart monitor flat lined for a second, before the beeping started again.

Kabuto looked smug, "I have a complete mastery of my own body and am perfectly capable of stopping my own heart…as I said I'd rather not but I am able."

"I could never be able to allow you to be a shinobi again," Jiraiya said.

"I don't want that," Kabuto said. "My entire life and all my acts thus far have been under another's control or under orders."

"Is that supposed to make me feel sorry for you?" Jiraiya asked coldly. "How many people of this village have lost their lives because of you?"

"I don't know," Kabuto shrugged. "And no, you are not meant to feel sorry for me, I am simply stating a fact. I have never had any free will, I would like to have a chance to do what I want. I want to leave this village and never return, I just want to be left alone."

Jiraiya shook his head, "I can think of nothing that you can offer me that would merit what you ask for. The interrogators will continue with you, and if you die in the questioning, and we get nothing else…big deal." He turned and walked to the door.

"Are you sure, Jiraiya-sama?" Kabuto called out, still calmly to Jiraiya's retreating back. "There is nothing I can offer?" he sounded almost amused. "Information of Orochimaru's research, all of his base and prison locations, information on the experimentation or the info we gathered on the Akatsuki?"

Jiraiya stopped and Kabuto smirked, "I was not aware that the snake was researching them."

Kabuto nodded, "oh yes, Orochimaru loved keeping tabs on his old team-mates. He did manage to anger them a while back, felt it was prudent to make sure he could deal with them if needed."

Jiraiya sighed and turned back, "ok, here's the deal. You tell us what you know, everything you know, we verify certain things like the camp locations Orochimaru constructed and experimentations and you leave the village, never to come back, simply forgotten by us. But if there is a single hint that you are withholding anything, or luring our people into a trap…the deals off and you die."

Kabuto cocked his head to the side, "and do I have your word as the honorable man I know you are?"

Jiraiya nodded, "you do."

Kabuto smiled genuinely and happily, "so what do you want to know first?"

Authors note: I know it has been a while but I hope you enjoyed it.

I have been going through a lot of things recently, a few weeks ago I lost my job. The company I worked for is doing some restructuring and in order to stay with them I'd have to move clear across to the other side of the U.S. not going to happen when all my family, friends etc. are on the east coast.

So I do have a bit of time on my hands while looking for another job and finishing up my courses, while coasting along on my severance and unemployment, unfortunately free time still does not help writers block.

All the same, I am happy with this chapter, please review.


End file.
